


Arrested

by Mordhena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cop Fetish, Handcuffs, M/M, Mild Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordhena/pseuds/Mordhena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the episode Folsom Prison Blues. Sam decides to surprise Dean and play out one of his own fetishes. This is an old story that I found lurking on my old LJ account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrested

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻译】Arrested/“缉拿”归案](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858649) by [LittleEvil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEvil/pseuds/LittleEvil), [WincestJ2CN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WincestJ2CN/pseuds/WincestJ2CN)



Dean parked the Impala outside the motel and got out of his beloved baby, locking the door before he turned to head into the room he shared with his brother. He'd been out for a few drinks, and his head buzzed lightly as he crossed the small distance from the car to the door, fumbling in his pockets for the keys. 

He was about to slot the key into the lock when a gruff voice commanded. "Freeze!" Dean's heart leaped, hesitated and then began to hammer desperately against his ribs. 

'Fuck,' he thought. 'Five-o, and no way to warn Sammy.' 

Plastering a smirk onto his lips, Dean half turned towards the guy he could feel standing close behind him. "Hey offic…" 

"I said, freeze." The repeated command was accompanied by the sound of a pistol being cocked, "Hands on your head."

Cursing under his breath, Dean complied. He winced as one hand was caught and dragged down behind his back. The metallic rrriiick of the cuff closing around his wrist echoed around the motel courtyard and Dean screwed up his nose as his other hand was just as quickly cuffed.

"Spread em!" the cop commanded, kicking one of Dean's ankles with the toe of his boot. He was shoved hard against the door, thrown off balance as he shifted his stance, legs apart. He suffered being frisked, the Glock snatched from the waistband of his jeans and the small knife he carried in a belt on his ankle taken as well. 

"Aren't y'gonna read me my rights?" Dean snarked as the cop straightened up behind him. He grunted as a solid weight pressed against his back and a voice whispered hot and breathy against his ear. 

"You've got the right to shut the fuck up, Winchester. Now, open the goddamned door." A tongue flicked across Dean's earlobe and he shivered at the touch.

"Uh, slight problem, dude." Dean shrugged against the cuffs. "Unless you wanna spring me?"

"Shit," the voice whispered and a hand reached around him, unlocking the motel door before they both tumbled into the room, Dean saved from landing in a heap by a hand fisting into the back of his jacket and hauling him backwards. He was slammed against a wall and then the 'cop' was on him, a hungry mouth devouring his, and hands tearing at his clothes. 

Dean groaned into the kisses and then pulled away gasping for air. "Sammy?"

"Shut up, Dean!" That wicked mouth was on his again and Dean deemed it prudent to do as he was told. He closed his eyes, his cock coming to attention as Sam kissed and bit at his lips, his hands working their way under Dean's shirt, gliding across his skin, finding and teasing his nipples, before nails raked his chest, the hands dropping to the waistband of his pants.

Dean was trembling, his arms screaming from cramp at being held fast behind him his body aching with the sensations Sam's hands and mouth were causing. He groaned again, deep in his throat as Sam undid his jeans and roughly pushed jeans and shorts down to his knees. "God!" His hips rocked forward when a hand closed around his cock, stroking him. "Sam!"

His brother was instantly in his face, a hand fisting in Dean's hair, dark eyes snapping with danger as they met Dean's bemused hazel ones. "What part of shut the fuck up, don't you get, Winchester?"

Dean swallowed, a shudder running the length of his spine. He met Sam's eyes, but clamped his mouth shut.

"Better!" Sam pulled back, turning him loose. "Kick em off," he commanded, indicating Dean's pants.

Doing as he was told, Dean was forced to comply when Sam grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, hauling him towards the sofa. Catching Dean's arm Sam pushed his cuffed wrists higher up his back. Dean cried out as the metal bit into his flesh, but it was hot. His body throbbed with need and he could feel every beat of his own heart in his blood-dark, aching cock. "Fuck, Sam," he muttered as Sam pushed him against the arm of the sofa, bending him over it. He earned a sharp smack on his ass for breaking his silence.

"I can gag you if that's what you want, Winchester." The gruff arousal in Sam's voice went right to Dean's cock and he whimpered. 

Bound, helpless, he lay there lewdly displayed to his lover's hot gaze. Dean could almost feel Sam's eyes burning his skin and he closed his eyes, biting down on another whimper. He trembled; eyes closed listening to Sam's movements behind him. He heard the soft sound of a zipper and the rustle of fabric as Sam stripped out of his clothes.

A jolt of white hot lust ran through him when the 'click' of a plastic cap reached his ears. Dean flexed his wrists in the metal cuffs checking for any possibility of escape, but they remained locked tight. He panted, the wet sound of his brother slicking his cock with lube almost causing him to lose it right there. He answered Sam's moan of need with one of his own and tensed with jerk of his hips when a blunt fingertip pressed against his anus. 

Sam pushed one finger into him, and his voice, low and rough with lust floated over Dean. "I got this idea when we went inside in Arkansas," he purred. "God, you're so hot in cuffs," A silken laugh, "That little face you made when they snapped the cuffs around your wrists." He stroked his finger in and out of Dean while he spoke. "I wanted to throw you on the floor and fuck you right then and there."

"Kinky," Dean muttered and yelped when a second finger joined the one already inside him. His knees buckled and he bit down on his lip, fighting to keep quiet.

Sam stroked him harder, deeper, his fingers seeking and brushing over the tiny bundle of nerves just inside his ass and Dean almost collapsed with the sensation. "Please!" He gasped. "Sammy."

"That's boss, to you!" Sam slapped his ass.

"Boss, yes, boss, please!" Dean whimpered.

"I think you need a taste of my night-stick, Winchester," Sam said. He pulled his fingers out of Dean and pressed the head of his cock to the tight entrance. "Whaddya say?"

"Yes, boss," Dean panted and then he tensed with a keening moan when Sam slipped into him. One long, slow, smooth thrust and Sam was buried in him to the hilt. Dean panted, chewing his bottom lip, his thighs shaking with the effort of supporting his weight, shoulders screaming. The pain added to his pleasure though, and Dean wouldn't have wanted to be released now if he could be.

"Please, boss," he whimpered, doing his best to push back against his lover. "Fuck me, boss, please!"

Sam leaned forward, his hand fisting into Dean's hair, pulling his head up and back. "I'm gonna ride your pretty ass, Winchester," he muttered. "I'm gonna make you my bitch!"

"Huh! Huh uh, yeah, boss!" Dean panted, the words jerked out of him on the end of each hard, punishing thrust of Sam's hips against his ass. He moaned, deep and low the pleasure-pain of it driving him to a frenzy of need. "Please–please–please…" he chanted, urging his lover on while the heat and tension coiled tighter in his gut. He closed his eyes. So close.

Sam upped the pace, slamming his body against Dean's his cock brushing Dean's prostate with every thrust and his movements became jerkier, less focussed as his own climax began to build towards breaking point. He laid one hand on his brother's cuffed wrists, the cold metal a sharp contrast to the heat of Dean's skin. "Guh! Dean!" He grunted. "C-coming…nngh! I–guuuh!" He felt the hot jizz boil up through his cock to explode into his brother's ass and he clenched his ass cheeks slamming into Dean one last time and then stilled.

Dean was only seconds behind him coming in long hard spurts against the end of the sofa his cry echoing in the room before his knees buckled and he slid to the floor, Sam falling with him so that they ended in a tangled mess of sweaty bodies and limbs. Dean's cheek rested on the rough fabric of the sofa and Sam leaned against Dean's shoulder.

"Fuck," Dean said when he could find the breath to speak again. He smiled through panting breath. "You had me going for a minute out there." He drew a shaking breath.

Sam purred and turned his head to kiss Dean's shoulder, his tongue flicking out to lap at sweat slicked skin. "I just wanted to see if I could get you to make that face you made when that warden cuffed you in the prison. He smiled against his brother's shoulder. "Now that I know…"

Dean chuckled. "Arrest me anytime you like, Boss," he whispered. 

~fin~


End file.
